


Kinky Stories

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, After care, Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, Day6 - Freeform, Desperation, Diapers, Fetish, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ill write any kinks lmao, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Ships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pee, Pet Play, Requests, Sexual Kinks, Sexual Omorashi, Somnophilia, Wetting, maybe eventual smut, non sexual kinks, non sexual omorashi, other additional charachters to be added, other additional groups to be added, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Let's be honest here, there's a serious lack of certain kink content. Especially in the Day6 fandom. So, here will be my dump of kinky one shots because someone -has- to write it, right? And, if you want (and please do) you can leave requests!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Accidents happen... also on stage (jae x wonpil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Wonpil has an accident on stage and tries to hide it using his keyboard.
> 
> (Credits for the idea; @AkemiKun on Hold It Like You Would Hold Me)

Wonpil pushed his sweaty hair back as he looked frantically over his shoulders. He was looking at the clock and how much time they had before they would have to go on stage. Impatiently, he tapped with his foot on the laminated floor, waiting for whoever it was to to be finally done doing their business in the toilet. Jae walked over to him, draping his arm around Wonpil's shoulder.

"Are you ready? They want us to come... Sungjin and the rest are waiting for us." Jae let his arms slide down and he wrapped them around Wonpil's waist, pressing his nose in the younger's neck. "You smell good. Is that new shampoo you're using? Strawberry? Anyways, it smells amazing." Wonpil felt shivers run down his spine as he felt Jae's warm breath against his skin.

"I- I still need to use the toilet. Are the rest of the members already there?" Jae hummed and kissed Wonpil's cheek. "I promise I'll be there soon, okay? Just go back to the band, I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you'll be there in a couple of minutes, okay?" Wonpil nodded and Jae walked away again, leaving by kissing Wonpil's lips. Wonpil sighed deeply and stared at the door -like that would actually do anything. He had hoped that maybe he could magically make the person come out by just staring at the door. He knocked on it a couple of times, only getting "excuse me" as a response. Wonpil groaned. He was running out of time, he had to go to the band. He shot another glance at the clock and waited another minute before he gave up. He walked towards the group who were all patiently waiting for Wonpil to return,

"Are you ready?" Wonpil nodded. "Okay..." They stood in a circle and did their small yell. Sungjin said some encouraging words before they all walked towards the side of the stage. It was time.

Everything went fine at first, it was like Wonpil didn't even feel the pressure in his lower tummy. But as time progressed, he could slowly feel his bladder signaling that there was some pee inside. Wonpil tried to focus on his keyboard, on playing the right notes and singing the right lyrics. Sweat was dripping from Wonpil's forehead as he bit his lip. He doomed the person who was in the bathroom when he also needed to go. It wasn't that hard to just wait, right? If only the person could have waited for the band to be on stage, nothing would have happened.

Wonpil sighed deeply, taking another very small sip of his water. His throat was feeling slightly sore and he didn't know if it was because he needed to pee or because he wasn't drinking anything. He thought that it was probably a result of both. Wonpil squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his thighs against each other and hoping desperately that no one was noticing it. He looked around, seeing how his band members were all focussing on everything but him. He sighed again, squeezing his legs tighter together and pretending like everything was fine.

It was time for their small break. Wonpil rushed off stage, towards the toilet until someone grabbed his wrist. It was Younghyun. He was frowning and keeping a tight grip on Wonpil's arm. Wonpil wanted to scream how Younghyun should let him go, but there was no time for complaining. Wonpil got dragged to the changing room where they had to change quickly. Apparently, there were some changes in schedule and the band had to go back on stage as quickly as possible. Wonpil wanted to sputter out excuses and protest against it, but it was pointless. They couldn't do anything about it. Wonpil just had to accept that he had to change while having a full bladder.

Wonpil cringed as he took off his blouse and put on a more comfortable sweater. He could feel himself leaking slightly as he was now not focussing on holding and instead of fiddling with his belt so he could take off his pants and transfer into some jeans. Jae shot a glance at his boyfriend, seeing how he was struggling. He carefully put a hand on his leg and whispered:" Are you okay? You seem kind off stressed."

"I'm fine," Wonpil said back, he didn't know why he wasn't telling the truth to Jae. Maybe it was his pride that was keeping him from telling Jae what was really on his mind. "I'm fine," Wonpil said again. Maybe if he repeated it often enough he would actually believe it. Jae hesitated, but nodded anyway, pecking his hair and petting his back.

"You'll tell me when something's wrong, right?"

"Of course." Wonpil placed his lips onto Jae's. "I'll tell you everything." Wonpil felt bad for lying, but also not so bad that he was planning on telling Jae the truth. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because as soon as Wonpil zipped up his jeans they had to go back on stage.

It didn't take long for the desperation to grow. Wonpil was hopping from one leg to the other, shifting his weight while he tightly squeezed his legs shut. It was coming out. Wonpil's panic started to grow as his eyes were looking all around the room. Maybe he could escape? Maybe he could still hold it? Sadly, there was nothing he could do to stop the stream that had started down there. Absolutely nothing.

As Wonpil grabbed the mic to sing, he could feel himself losing control. Wonpil wanted to cry as warm liquid streamed down his legs and puddled down under him. He truly hoped it wasn't too visible on the dark blue fabric of his jeans that had started to cling to his legs. Wonpil felt tears bottling in his eyes, however, he blinked them away. Wonpil tried to tiptoe, hoping that his keyboard could maybe hide some of the damage. He carefully shuffled backwards and took the instrument with him, letting it cover the puddle that had formed on the ground. Deep inside though, he knew that it was no use. The damage had already been done. Wonpil had peed himself on stage.

"You should have told us that you needed to go," Jae said as he was holding some clean underwear and sweatpants. He was waiting for Wonpil to open the door of the toilet that he had hidden himself in as soon as the concert was done. "There's nothing wrong about needing to pee, you know? We wouldn't have laughed at you or be weird about it... Everyone does it-" Jae got interrupted by the door that flung open. Wonpil looked rather annoyed with Jae and snatched the clothing out of his hands before slamming the door closed again.

"Can you shut up if you have nothing nice to say." Jae rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to help you! I am scolding you because I love you! Not telling us your bodily needs was very irresponsible of you! And now you see what happens when you are too stubborn... You fucking pee your pants on stage..." The door went open again and Jae looked Wonpil directly in the eyes. He looked hurt, tired but overall very embarrassed. Jae let his shoulders drop. "I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"I know- I know that it was dumb! But I already feel fucking terrible! I don't need you scolding me, okay? Don't you think this was punishment enough." Jae didn't know what to say, he just wrapped his arms around Wonpil and combed through his hair.

"Of course baby, I am so sorry... Let's go home, okay? I'll make you a nice warm bath at the dorm so you can wash yourself. You did well, okay? Other artists have had accidents on stage too... It's okay." Wonpil sniffled and let Jae wrap an arm around his waist while they walked back to the car. None of the other members said a thing, too scared that Wonpil would start crying -and if Wonpil started crying they had to deal with a very annoyed Jae. And no one wanted to deal with that. So for the whole car-ride, they wisely kept their mouths shuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave requests, you can obviously comment but you can also leave a comment on my curious cat! I'll write both non sexual and sexual omorashi and there's not much out of my limits! I'll also write any (or lack of) ship as you please. You can also requests different group if you would like that! 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Curious cat; [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/AndBetterDays)


	2. Pee punishments (Sungjin x Younghyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Younghyun has been a bad boy, and Sungjin punishes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by anonymous on curious cat!

Younghyun hadn't been the good boy he usually is. He had been stressed and tired and his boyfriend had been working for days on end and it made Younghyun crave physical affection even more than ever. So, to get Sungjin's attention, he had been extra naughty today. He would touch himself without permission and he would make sure Sungjin -knew- that he was doing it too. He would disturb Sungjin whenever he was working and he would whine about not being treated right whenever he got the chance.

However, Sungjin knew exactly what Younghyun was trying to do, and he was not having it. He would often try to push his boyfriend away, shutting and locking the door so Younghyun wouldn't be able to distract him from work. Don't get Sungjin wrong though, he wanted to spend some quality with Younghyun too, but he just couldn't. He was working very hard on the new comeback, especially because normally Younghyun would do most of the work. He wanted to take some stress of the younger's shoulders by doing some of the work too.

"Younghyun," Sungjin said eventually as he had made himself comfortable on Sungjin's lap, "what are you doing? We need to work." Sungjin carefully combed with his fingers through Younghyun's hair. The boy was resting his chin on Sungjin's shoulder, having his eyes closed as he took in his boyfriend's scent.

"I want you," Younghyun whispered.

"Wait until tonight, okay? Then we can play." Sungjin traced with one finger the spine of Younghyun, sending shivers down his back. "And maybe I'll have to find a punishment for you too, right? Because you have been very bad these last couple of days." Younghyun nodded in agreement. "Good... I love you Hyunnie."

"I love you too."

It was already late and Sungjin stumbled to the bedroom where Younghyun was sitting cross-legged on the bed, already waiting for Sungjin to come back from the studio. Sungjin grinned and sat down on the bed. He immediately placed his lips on Younghyun's and he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Younghyun bit down on Sungjin's lower lip and the kiss got rather intimate rather quickly.

"Younghyun," Sungjin eventually said. Younghyun pulled away and he looked with glossy eyes at Sungjin. "Your punishment, you remember? Are you ready for it?" Younghyun nodded.

"What is it?"

"I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could fill your bladder all the way to the brim and you having to hold it while I pleasure you? Does that sound alright with you? You can always use the safe colours if it gets too much." Younghyun nodded another time.

"Of course, sir. That sounds good with me." Sungjin smiled softly and he brushed carefully with his hand along Younghyun's cheek. The latter blushed a little, feeling his whole face warming up by the soft touch. "Will we start now?"

"If that's okay with you?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Then I'll be getting a water bottle for you. I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" Younghyun answered by nodding and kissing Sungjin's lips, before letting him go and grab the needed supplies.

"Okay I am back," Sungjin had said as he put some stuff down on the desk. He grabbed the desk-chair and pushed it towards Younghyun. "You'll be sitting here, okay? I'm going to put a timer and you're gonna drink a couple of these bottles of water. I want you to keep crossing your legs until I say that you can cross them." Younghyun nodded.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Come on, come sit down." Younghyun sat down on the chair while Sungjin cuffed his hands behind the chair. Sungjin would be the one feeding Younghyun the bottles of water, not Younghyun himself. Sungjin grinned as he opened the first one, putting it against Younghyun's lips and tilting it ever so slightly. Younghyun gulped the first bottle empty in a short amount of time, letting a bit of the water drip drown along the side of his face.

"Good," Sungjin said when the first bottle was empty. Younghyun's lips were plumb as he looked with big eyes at Sungjin who was already opening a second bottle.

"Wait a second, okay? Let me catch my breath."

"Okay, I'll wait... Thank you for telling me." Sungjin and Younghyun always tried to keep a healthy balance between them. Sungjin never wanted Younghyun to ever feel unsafe, so he let Younghyun talk back to Sungjin even during these sexual plays. "Are you ready for your next glass?" Younghyun nodded, letting Sungjin put the bottle against his mouth again and making him drink like he was thirsty on a hot summer day.

After a while, Younghyun started to squirm in his seat, shifting his weight from one leg to the other while trying to use all his muscles to hold in his pee. Sungjin grinned and untied Younghyun, telling him that they would do something fun. Younghyun looked confused at the older male. Sungjin sat down on the bed and pulled Younghyun onto his lap, making him wrap his legs around Sungjin's waist. Younghyun whined and awkwardly held his crotch.

"Sungjin-ah, I need to pee," Younghyun hissed. Sungjin chuckled and placed his hands under Younghyun's shirt, rubbing Younghyun's bareback. With one smooth motion, Sungjin pulled the shirt over Younghyun's head. The latter rested his chin on Sungjin's shoulder as Sungjin started to play with his nipples. Younghyun moaned a little, his lips parting as sweet sounds rolled off of them.

"I think you can hold it though... No- I -know- you can hold it. I know you can hold all that liquid for sir," Sungjin said as he slowly lowered his hands, moving them to rest on Younghyun's hips before he carefully tugged on Younghyun's jeans and boxers. Younghyun buckled his hips, letting his boyfriend pull down his pants. Sungjin applied some lube, rubbing his hands and fingers with the liquid. Sungjin pinched Younghyun's ass-cheeks before he massaged his entrance. Younghyun bit down on Sungjin's neck, nesting his fingers in Sungjin's hair.

"Sungjin," he gasped when Sungjin went with two fingers inside of him and he spread them. He had teary eyes. Not only did it feel amazing, but the experience of doing this with a full bladder also made it even more enjoyable. Younghyun started to thrust against Sungjin's leg. His bladder was throbbing, but he couldn’t do anything as Sungjin had his fingers still deep inside him. Younghyun was gasping for air and high-pitched whines escaped his mouth. He needed to come- no, he needed to pee. Younghyun didn’t know what he wanted anymore, the feeling of pleasure was clouding his mind too much. Sungjin placed kisses alongside Younghyun's collarbone as he was carefully holding Younghyun's dick in his other hand.

"Sungjin," Younghyun panted as a bit of cum leaked out of the tip. Sungjin shushed him, biting down on his lip as he started stroking the length of the bassist. Younghyun's hips buckled and his whole body started to heat up. His mind got all fuzzy and tears sprung in his eyes. His lower stomach felt like it was on fire as Younghyun moaned loudly. Cum dripped down Younghyun's leg, onto the bed.

"Good boy," Sungjin praised, ruffling Younghyun's hair in the process. Younghyun sniffled and the feeling of desperation shot through his bladder. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Younghyun started to panic, not knowing what to do. Sungjin hadn’t given him permission to pee yet. Sungjin hummed a sweet song as he traced patterns all over Younghyun's body. "Do you want to let go?" Younghyun nodded.

"Yes, please, sir!"

"You can do it here." Younghyun was unsure at first, but his bladder really couldn’t hold it any longer. Younghyun shifted position on Sungjin's lap and he tried to relax.

"I'm going to pee all over you."

"That's alright." Younghyun bit his lip and he tried to relax. It started off just a couple spurts, eventually transforming into a very pathetic and weak trickle, but as the more came out, the harder the stream. A puddle formed under both Younghyun and Sungjin. A bit got soaked in by the sheets, but most just laid down on the protective sheet Sungjin had put on his mattress beforehand. Younghyun felt relief wash over him and he couldn’t help but to part his lip and make sounds from pleasure. He turned red when he noticed himself doing them, but he couldn’t help it. It felt blissful to finally be able to let go.

By the time Younghyun was done, Sungjin's pants and sheets were soaked. Younghyun huffed a little, as he had finally stopped peeing. Sungjin smiled softly and pecked Younghyun's lips.

"Let's clean this up and go shower okay. You did so well, my little princess. You were so amazing for sir. Let's cuddle when we're done, okay? You deserve it. All the cuddles in the world are what you deserve." Younghyun let himself get praised by his dom as they cleaned everything up. "I hope you liked it tonight... It was a bit of a difference, wasn't it?" Younghyun shook his head. Actually, he secretly hoped they would do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave requests, you can obviously comment but you can also leave a comment on my curious cat! I'll write both non sexual and sexual kinks and there's not much out of my limits! I'll also write any (or lack of) ship as you please. You can also requests different group if you would like that! 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Curious cat; [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/AndBetterDays)


	3. About the stuff I write

I just changed a little bit about this story, and I have decided that I'll write more kinks than omorashi. Like I said, not much is out of my limits and I am willing to do more research to even write about the obscure kinks.

So, if you have any kink that you want to see portrayed, you can leave a request and I'll happily write it!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Somnophilia ( Jae x Wonpil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Wonpil try out somnophilia

Jae carefully brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Wonpil's face. The boy was laying on top of him, resting his face on top of Jae's chest. Jae and Wonpil had agreed that they would try somnophilia today. The dom in the relationship was very excited, especially because he had always secretly been a fan of watching Wonpil sleep; seeing his wonderful boyfriend so peaceful and so adorable made Jae feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

However, Jae never wanted to do anything without Wonpil's consent, so they first had a long talk about how they would do it and how Jae would treat his body while Wonpil was in a deep slumber. It wasn't something they just could skim over, because if Jae did one wrong thing, he would lose the bond he and his sub had between them; something he really wanted to avoid from happening. Wonpil was his whole world, his everything! And Jae would never want to do anything made his everything lose trust in him.

Wonpil whined a little as he lifted his head from Jae's body. Jae smiled softly at the younger male.

"I can't sleep," Wonpil huffed. Jae rolled his eyes and lightly flicked Wonpil's forehead.

"You didn't even try. Come on, lay down and be a good boy for sir." Wonpil's lips tutted, forming into a pout. Wonpil sat up straight and crossed his arms like he was a toddler who was denied to have a bit of candy. "Yah, Wonpil-ah, don't do that! Don't give me that look! I thought you were a good boy but-" Wonpil's shot a worried glance at Jae before he shook his head vigorously.

"No! Sir no! Wonpil's a good boy! I promise! I promise I am a good boy! See- See, sir! I am laying down, I am closing my eyes, I am going to fall asleep any second now! I can feel it!" Jae chuckled and placed a kiss on Wonpil's nose.

"I already thought you were a good boy... What if sir will sing you a song, okay? Maybe you will be able to fall asleep faster?" Wonpil nodded. He still had his eyes closed and was now lying beside Jaehyung who was sitting up against the backrest. Jae combed with his fingers through Wonpil's hair, like he always does whenever the younger has a nightmare or cannot fall asleep and he started to softly hum a song.

Wonpil was beautiful when he was asleep. His eyes were fluttered shut and his mouth was slightly agape. Jae could watch Wonpil sleeping for hours upon hours. Jae wanted to watch his boyfriend laying peacefully in their bed, in Jae's arms, forever. He just looked so content when he was asleep and Jae never wanted to see Wonpil mot happy.

Wonpil stirred a little in his sleep when Jae carefully placed Wonpil beside him. The younger male was already half-naked, so Jae didn't have to do much. He pulled down Wonpil's kitten-patterned boxers. Jae could still remember what Wonpil had said when he proudly showed Jae the underwear.

"They remind me of you, hyung!" Jae had turned bright red, slapping Wonpil playfully which made the younger giggle. "You like them, I know you do." Jae had felt ashamed at that time. He didn't want to be associated with cute kittens, especially not as the dom of the relationship. But as time went further, Jae had accepted defeat and thought that is was kinda cute how Wonpil would always see him as a kitten.

However now, Jae didn't even shot a glance at the boxers. His eyes were focussed on Wonpil's pretty pink dick that was twitching in his sleep. Jae wrapped his long fingers around Wonpil's length, stroking softly up and down. When Jae pressed his thumb against the tip, Wonpil made a small whine. Jae smiled widely as he let his tongue trail along the inside of Wonpil's thigh before taking Wonpil inside his mouth.

Bobbing his head, Jae tried to pleasure Wonpil by giving him a blowjob. The still unconscious boy mumbled a little in his sleep before tilting his head to the left and he continued laying fast asleep. Jae, on the other hand, was wide awake and swallowing hardly around Wonpil's length. The smaller boy let out a shaky whine, rustling a little under Jae's grip. Jae licked around Wonpil's dick, pressing his tongue eventually against the tip of it. With one hand, Jae slowly played with Wonpil's balls and with the other, he started to stroke himself.

Jae removed his plumb lips from Wonpil's dick, now using his fingers to caress the length. Jae grinned and grabbed some lube, spreading it all over his fingers before slipping under Wonpil's butt. As soon as he got two fingers inside Wonpil's entrance, the latter moved his body. A soft moan escaped his lips as his eyes slowly opened. Jae smiled at the sight as he spread his fingers widely. Wonpil shrieked, he had completely forgotten about this part, now feeling surprised by what Jae was doing to him. Wonpil closed his eyes again, panting as his breathing became unstable.

"Shhh, baby," Jae whispered, "be quiet for me, okay?" Wonpil bit his lip and he let his head fall back on the pillow. His hips bucked up without him wanting to. Wonpil hissed and grabbed Jae's hand with his own hand, controlling the speed of which Jae was still stroking him. "You want me to go faster?" Wonpil nodded vigorously, tears stuck in his eyes and he let another whine slip out. "Only if you're quiet."

"Okay- okay, I'll be quiet! Just- Just go deeper... And- and f-faster... F- Fuck..." Jae chuckled by seeing his boyfriend in such a distressed state. Wonpil tangled the sheets through his fingers, tugging on them ever so slightly. Jae grinned as he put the third finger inside Wonpil, making the smaller boy having a hard time keeping quiet.

Wonpil's insides were screaming for mercy. It felt so amazing, the burning feeling inside his lower stomach and his limbs that almost felt paralysed. Wonpil couldn’t believe this was happening. The surprise of waking up under Jae's grip, made it feel like this was something Wonpil has never done before. It felt different. It felt like Wonpil did it for the first time again with Jae.

Jae let his hand go of Wonpil's dick, leaning over the younger's body and placing kisses all over his bare body. Jae let his teeth sink down in Wonpil's neck, sucking on the soft skin of his boyfriend. Wonpil wanted to cry, that's how amazing he felt. The arousal was almost too much, almost. However, for Wonpil it was almost never too much.

Wonpil couldn’t help but make a small sound as he started to come, letting cum drip down in between his legs and leaving a sticky mess on the bed that they had to clean up later. Wonpil's breath was stuck in his throat as water started to pool in his eyes. A couple of tears escaped and rolled down over his face which Jae wiped away with his thumb before leaving kisses all over his cheek.

"God, I could just fall asleep again right now," Wonpil said as his eyes were slightly droopy. "That's how tired I am... But it felt amazing. God, it felt like something I never experienced before, you know? It felt so blissful!" Jae chuckled and laid down beside Wonpil.

"You can tell me all about it when we go take a shower, okay princess?" And Wonpil happily agreed.

"I want to fuck you some time while you're asleep too," Wonpil said completely out of the blue. It was already a couple of days later and Jae was cooking dinner for the two. Wonpil had his arms wrapped around Jae's waist and had his face pressed against the older's back. Jae was a bit taken aback by the sudden confession and could only stutter out:" W- Why would you want t- that?" Wonpil grinned and traced with his fingers the spine of Jae's back.

"Than you cannot have any comment on me while I try to dominate you for once." Jae laughed, completely baffled by his boyfriend's sudden way of talking.

"You can also just tie me up and tape my mouth if you really want me to shut up so bad... Plus, it's kinkier." Wonpil giggled

"What if I tie you up -while- you are asleep."

"See, now we're talking!" Jae put off the heat so he could turn around and pick up the younger boy. Wonpil let out a small cry, not expecting Jae to do something like that. "But also, I could tie -you- up when you sleep, how does that sound? All naked and cute and tied to the bed while you're not even awake-"Wonpil turned bright red and hid his face inside Jae's neck.

"Oh shut up, you pervert. You know I would like that." Jae did know, it is one of the reasons he loved Wonpil so much. But now, he loved Wonpil clinging his arms around him. Jae just stood there, holding Wonpil in his arms as the food was starting to get cold. Both boys didn't care, they only cared about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave requests, you can obviously comment but you can also leave a comment on my curious cat! I'll write both non sexual and sexual kinks and there's not much out of my limits! I'll also write any (or lack of) ship as you please. You can also requests different group if you would like that! 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Curious cat; [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/AndBetterDays)


	5. Drunken nights with you ( Sungjin x Wonpil )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write wonpil getting overwhelmed/overstimulated during sex and peeing? and his partner not expecting it but being super into it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on curious cat!

Wonpil was dragging his feet back to the dorm. He wasn’t necessarily drunk so to say, but he wasn’t fully sober either. He was tipsy enough that he could feel his body swinging to the side with every move, but he was sober enough that he was -aware- of this. He was aware that he had drunk one too many glasses of alcohol and now he was feeling it all throughout his body. His fingertips were feeling warm as he softly brushed along his face to wipe his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

If only Younghyun wasn’t there. Wonpil doomed going out with Younghyun instead his other two members Dowoon and Jae. He knew that Younghyun would abandon him as soon as he got even a little bit of alcohol in his system. Younghyun, in contrast to Wonpil, liked to drink and was actually good at it. He loved loosening up with the help of some booze, while Wonpil only ever drank when he just wanted to have a nice beverage. He would often stick to one glass of wine on special occasions, not more.

So why did he go out with Younghyun? What was he gaining from this experience? Except for the blisters that he would be getting on his feet from walking all the way home in his most uncomfortable shoes, he wasn’t gaining much. He didn’t even have a fun time. He was being puked over by some other girl and his phone was dead so he couldn’t get an uber home. His clothes were dirty, which made him feel disgusting too and his legs were hurting. Luckily, he was almost home where he could get a shower and lay in bed and sleep through the night only to hopefully wake up the next morning with not the worst hangover. That was Wonpil's plan.

Wonpil's plan changed however, when he saw Sungjin sitting on the couch. He was watching Friends, as recommended by both Jae and Younghyun to improve his English skills. Sungjin wasn’t wearing much, only t-shirts and his boxers. It wasn’t even his t-shirts, Wonpil noticed, it was Jaehyung's. Sungjin looked up when Wonpil arrived in the dorm, showing him a worried look.

"You're already home?" His nice, soothing voice almost seemed to echo through the quiet dorm. For the first time in forever, it was quiet inside. "Where's Younghyun? Are you okay? Is -he- okay?"

"I'm fine, but someone vomited all over me. I'm going to take a shower."

"Did you walk all the way home?"

"My phone's dead. I couldn’t call a cab." Sungjin frowned, but he let it slide this time. If it was any other member, he would have scolded them about how dangerous it is to go out while your phone's battery is empty, but Sungjin had a sweet spot for Wonpil and he didn’t want to hold him back any longer from taking a nice warm shower.

Wonpil's shower didn’t take long. He got dressed in a way too oversized sweater and some underwear and moved to the living room where he sat down beside Sungjin. Wonpil leaned against Sungjin's shoulder, letting the alcohol in his body take the best of him and making him do stuff he otherwise would have never dared to do so.

"So, Sungjin-ah, how're you doing?" Sungjin frowned when Wonpil traced with his finger patterns on Sungjin's cheek. "I missed you, you know. It would have been more fun if you went along with us." Wonpil's speech was slightly slurred, saliva being stuck in his mouth which Wonpil didn’t know what to do with in his drunken state.

"I don't like clubbing, you know that." It was a weak excuse. Wonpil knew Sungjin liked clubbing. He liked grinding against people, all sorts of people. Men, women, non-binary people, tall, short. He liked feeling other people. He liked it when his skin touched others their skin, even though he would never admit it publicly. He still had his reputation to keep up.

"By don't you want to be a good leader for us? You should be looking out for us, especially for me! I'm still a young, innocent and small boy." Sungjin swallowed hardly as Wonpil closed the distance between them even more, practically laying on Sungjin. "Don't you want to know I am safe?"

"Well, of course... But- But- Wonpil what are you doing?" Wonpil had his hands under Sungjin's shirt, rubbing his nipples that were starting to get hard by the touch. "We can't-"

"I am doing it anyway."

"What if- What if we move this to the bedroom, okay? I think that's a better idea."

And so they arrived in Sungjin's bedroom. In a matter of seconds, they removed their clothes and threw them down on the floor. It was the only mess in Sungjin's clean room. Sungjin had picked Wonpil up, laying him down on the bed. Sungjin hovered above him, resting all his weight on his elbows as he used them to keep himself up. He placed his lips on Wonpil's, letting their tongues meet and intertwine like it's nothing.

Sloppily, Sungjin trailed further down with his mouth, kissing Wonpil's collarbone. The younger hissed at the feeling of teeth sinking down in his skin. Something he would have never expected is Sungjin leaving a trail of saliva all over his neck and shoulders as he sucked down on the skin. Wonpil brushed with his fingers through Sungjin's hair, but Sungjin quickly escaped the grip to go further down.

Wonpil parted his legs further, letting Sungjin make contact between his tongue and the skin of Wonpil's upper leg. Wonpil's dick stirred at the sensation. Sungjin grinned, licking Wonpil's length, but not doing much more. He sat down on his knees and lifted Wonpil's legs up. In the background, Sungjin had put on a playlist. Wonpil wasn’t prepared to be having sex while listening to some banger music, but he was into it. He liked the idea of listening back to some of the music and always remember this moment. Something about it seemed so unbearable hot to Wonpil that he was already hard before they even started to do anything. When Wonpil was done, Sungjin inserted his dick into Wonpil and he began to move.

Wonpil used his hips, moving them along on the rhythm of the song, making very sure that it was on the same pace with Sungjin. Sungjin was holding Wonpil's legs high up in the air, his dick thrusting inside the younger's body. Wonpil whined a little, feeling like he was being struck by lighting when Sungjin hit his prostate. A sweet tingle moved through his whole body. Electrocuted and blissful; that is how Wonpil was feeling right now. Like the world around him had swallowed him in a gaping hole, but instead of being scared, Wonpil enjoyed the feeling of having no gravity around him. It felt like his body was floating in the air like his limbs weren't laying on the bed, but instead part with the empty space around them.

Sungjin's dick was big, bigger than Wonpil could have ever imagined. But even the soreness that Wonpil was already feeling, was worth it. Everything was worth it because Wonpil had never felt so amazing, so filled with life and joy. Wonpil moaned loudly, his hands grasping for something to hold. He grabbed the side-table, almost making the lamp that was on it, fall.

Tears were stinging in Wonpil's eyes and he tried to fight back the urge to cry. Sungjin wasn't supposed to see him like this, all worked up and sweaty. He was his leader, goddamnit. Wonpil wasn't supposed to be here in Sungjin's bed, being fucked by the said owner. But everything was so perfect. The way Sungjin was stroking Wonpil's length on just the right place. The way Sungjin was deep inside Wonpil right now. The way Sungjin was mumbling sweet words in Wonpil's ears.

"Sungjin," Wonpil hissed. His voice was higher than normal and whiny like that of a three-year-old. His dick was high up in the air, wanting to get some attention too. Wonpil stroked his own length, using his own cum as lubricant. It was thick and slimy, shooting out of his penis and dripping down on his own stomach. Wonpil sobbed, tears finally escaping his eyes. "Sungjin," Wonpil could mewl out before disaster happened.

The alcohol in Wonpil's body seemed to be wanting to go out right then and there, without giving any signal to Wonpil's brain. Wonpil was too overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure that he just let it happen. Pee started to spurt out of Wonpil's dick, making the younger feel embarrassed, but it was too late to stop it. Sungjin looked at Wonpil peeing all over himself and the bed and he moaned. Wonpil's eyes widened at the sound and he looked up at Sungjin all flustered, holding his hand in front of his mouth. Wonpil moved away from Sungjin's dick.

Sungjin seemed a but baffled by the sudden stream at first, but also weirdly aroused. Wonpil saw how Sungjin was biting his lip as the pee seemed to spread around them, puddling onto the bed and being soaked in by the sheets and mattress. Sungjin pulled Wonpil close to him and pressed his lips on Wonpil's neck. Tears were hidden behind his eyelids as he grabbed Wonpil's dick. He stroked it with his thumb, making the stream stutter.

"God that's so fucking hot," Sungjin hissed. Wonpil felt his cheeks growing hotter and redder at the unexpected compliment. He had thought Sungjin would become mad at him for ruining the sheets, not liking how Wonpil peed himself. "Please, do that again sometimes. You're so fucking hot when you do that." Wonpil giggled shyly.

"And God that felt amazing. You're really good."

"Nothing compared to you peeing yourself. My little piss baby. Oh my God I will never be able to think straight again now I saw that." Wonpil rolled his eyes. "Let's take a shower, okay? And clean this up?" Wonpil agreed.

In the shower, they couldn’t help but let it get too steamy again. If anyone would have walked in on them, they would have seen Sungjin pressed against the wall while Wonpil was on his knees, sucking down on Sungjin's big length. One hand would be intertwined, while the other was resting on Wonpil's head, occasionally tugging and pulling on the hair.

And this wouldn’t be the last time either. Wonpil and Sungjin would continue having these secret nights where they sneak into each other's rooms and have sex with each other. Sometimes, Wonpil would even pee himself again, just for Sungjin. According to both boys, those were the best nights filled with young, beautiful, growing love.


	6. Overstimulation ( Sungjin x Wonpil )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we have anal play end with overstimulation with top sungjin & bottom pil/bri fics 👉👈 love your fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on curious cat

"Is it going to hurt?" Wonpil had his head tilted a little bit to the right, his eyes were big and glistening. Like this, the younger really did look like a puppy... Sungjin smiled softly, caressing Wonpil's beautiful face. His soft skin slowly brushing against Sungjin's fingers... God what was Wonpil pretty, Sungjin thought. The younger was laying on his back on the bed with Sungjin sitting on his hips. Both men had already stripped down to their underwear, loving the feeling of how their bodies moved against one another without a layer of clothing in between them.

"It's not supposed to," Sungjin answered and he pressed a delicate kiss on Wonpil's lips. When he tried to let go, the younger eagerly pulled him back. Wonpil wanted more. Sungjin chuckled, going along with it and deepening the kiss. Wonpil moaned slightly and trusted against Sungjin's leg. "Already so desperate, huh? So desperate to feel me..."

"Please," he whimpered. Sungjin laughed and pulled away again. Wonpil had his lips pressed in a pout, missing the warmth of Sungjin's body so close to his.

"You need to turn around baby... We're gonna do it doggy-style. Is that alright with you?" Wonpil nodded heavily and quickly turned around, standing on all fours. Sungjin had never seen his boyfriend this excited for something... Maybe they should have tried anal play way, way sooner, but both men were still a bit shy about their needs.

Sungjin remembered how he found the toys Wonpil had been hiding at the top-shelf of their closet. He never knew Wonpil liked anything more than just casual blow- and handjobs if he was completely honest. Wonpil, his innocent and childlike Wonpil, had fantasies deeper than the ocean and Sungjin was oh so eager to find out about them.

Sungjin carefully pulled Wonpil's underwear down so his hole was exposed. Sungjin started with just massaging the outside of the place. He kneaded Wonpil's butt-cheeks and brushed with his finger against his entrance. Wonpil's chest started to move quickly up and down; implying that Wonpil's breathing got faster. Small mewls were heard from Wonpil's mouth. Sungjin grinned, licking alongside the hole, making Wonpil squeal.

"Sungjin," the younger whined. His voice was more high-pitched then before. "Can you please just start already?" Sungjin tutted.

"Not yet. Not yet... Be patient..." Sungjin massaged the entrance more, smearing lube on it before Sungjin started with a small but-plug, wanting to make Wonpil more comfortable until he went in with his own dick. He twirled it around a little before shoving it very carefully into Wonpil's entrance. The latter moaned, already feeling like he had reached climax. Cum was starting to drip our his hard cock while his whole body was burning and tingling. Sungjin bent over, kissing Wonpil's neck as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Wonpil bit his lip when Sungjin started playing with his nipples.

"F- Fuck," Wonpil hissed, tears in his eyes. Sungjin bit down on the silky-smooth skin, flicking the nipples. Wonpil felt like he was in heaven. Long fingers started to comb through his hair until he felt the warmth that had wrapped around his body disappear again. Sungjin fiddled a bit with the butt-plug, pushing and pulling it further into Wonpil's anus.

"Sungjin! Stop teasing!" Sungjin laughed.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you want, princess." Sungjin pulled the plug out of Wonpil's body. He moaned loudly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm ready!" Sungjin started with the tip of his dick, pushing it carefully into Wonpil's hole. Sungjin started with a very slow pace, thrusting his dick not even all the way into Wonpil. He wanted to make sure everything was comfortable for him, so he started out slow. Wonpil started to breath heavier, his hands grasping for something to hold.

"God," Wonpil groaned out. He was reaching climax again... But this time, he wasn’t greeted with the pleasurable feeling. It was starting to hurt... His body was burning and his entrance was too. Tears were pricking in his eyes and for a hot moment, everything felt like it just became too much. "Sungjin," Wonpil whispered, "please stop." Sungjin quickly stopped. Wonpil sat down, hands burying his face.

"Wonpil-ah, what's wrong?"

"It just became too much for a second..." Sungjin pulled Wonpil into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay." He placed small pecks all over Wonpil's face. He quickly started giggling again, not being able to hold back the smile when his boyfriend was being such a dork. "We'll just try it another time when you're ready, again, okay? There's no rush. We'll do everything on your pace." Wonpil nodded. He carefully intertwined their fingers.

"I love you," Wonpil said, looking at their hands.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so truly sorry for my lack of activeness. I promise that I'll finish the awaiting requests very soon... I'm truly sorry, these times just have been kinda hectic for me... But I am trying to pick everything up again!!


	7. After Care ( Jae x Younghyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't really matter which pair but do you think you can write an aftercare scene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Curious Cat ^~^

Jae felt his body weaken as he let himself fall down on the bed. He could feel the weight shift beside him, Younghyun's hair tickled his bare arm. Jae sighed and turned around so he could lay closer to Younghyun. His face scrunched up when he felt the sticky feeling of cold cum against his leg. He cringed, whining and pouting while Younghyun only let out a small chuckle.

"Was I good for you?" Jae nodded.

"You were amazing." He still felt a bit lightheaded from the orgasm he just had, but it was slowly getting better. The tired feeling still was there though, and Jae just wanted to fall asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

"That's good to hear," Younghyun whispered, kissing Jae's forehead. Jae hummed, feeling content with the situation right now. Younghyun laid in bed a bit longer, playing with Jae's hair until he slowly got up. Jae let out a sound of displeasure, wanting to lay there forever. Younghyun smiled softly. "We have to get up, dear. We have to wash up... And also clean up this mess." Jae huffed, but eventually gave in. He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom while Younghyun was taking the sheets of their bed and putting new ones on it.

"How are you doing right now, prince?" The couple was standing under the shower, Younghyun had his arms wrapped around Jae's waist as the hot water poured down their bodies. Jae was slowly moving his body, letting Younghyun wash his body; he was too tired to move. The soft cloth slowly moved against his skin and it began to smell like strawberries. Soap was pooling down under them.

Jae especially loved it when Younghyun would wash his hair for him. He adored the feeling of Younghyun's fingers massaging his scalp. It made him so relaxed that he almost forgot that Younghyun had asked him a question... Almost.

"Tired," he mumbled back in response.

"Was I too rough? Did I hurt you at some point?" Jae shook his head. He just wanted to sleep, if he was completely honest. His body was drained. He wasn't in the mood for all these questions. "Good. Promise me you tell me when I get too rough, okay? I really don't want to hurt you."

"I know Hyunnie..." Jae leaned deeper into the embrace. "Just hold me, okay? I just need your arms around me. You were great, I mean it. I'm just tired... It was new and I just need some sleep." Younghyun nodded.

"I'm sorry... I just want you to know that you're very special to me and that I love you so much."

"I know, Younghyun. I love you too."

That night, they were back in their bed. The sheets were clean and fresh and Jae pulled the blankets closely around himself. Younghyun was at his side, mumbling sweet nothings in his ear, reminding him that truth no matter what, Younghyun really was there for him. Younghyun would always be there for him. Tiredness that was lurking around this whole night now finally took over and Jae quickly fell asleep.

Needless to say, Jae truly slept amazing that night.


	8. A/N

I am so incredibly sorry for the people who have send requests and still haven't got them.  
I promise I'll post them before the end of january!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave requests, you can obviously comment but you can also leave a comment on my curious cat! I'll write both non sexual and sexual kinks and there's not much out of my limits! I'll also write any (or lack of) ship as you please. You can also requests different group if you would like that! 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Curious cat; [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/AndBetterDays)


End file.
